Eyes where demons hide
by xfirework
Summary: light nostrade is Hopelessly looking for something to return his daughter abilities back, he found someone…a girl named Amara claims to have a solution but there's one problem, his trusted bodyguard kurapica doesn't believe in her…but little did they know about the adventure that's waiting for them.
1. call me amara

**Konichiwa mina sama!**

this is my very first fanfiction on this site and about hunter x hunter in general **:)**

I kinda wrote the entire story down with all the details, so I'd really appreciate

your support and reviews ^^**  
**

and guys please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction and it's going to be

on my way, I'm a fangirl whose obsessed with hxh like millions of others

not in any chance pretending that I own it or this is the way I think it should be

and I'm not trying to offend any of your favorite characters **xx**

I hope you enjoy it :$

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

it's so dark, considering it's 10 in the morning but somehow this

private limo car managed to block it all out.

she sighed due to this incredible amount of boredom that's been going for

almost an hour now, 'there ain't even a beer or something to drink here'

she thought, 'this family supposed to be one of the wealthiest in both yorknew

and the mafia community' she whispered thoughtfully 'nostrade'

the name of the family that hired her…

the car movement slowed down for a while until it completely stopped,

she mumbled:'finally!'

grabbing her suitcase, she heard the door opened and driver saying:'we're in

the nostrade Property Miss Amara'

when 'Amara' stepped out of the car she was taken aback by the beauty of

the massively colorful garden, it made her feel so calm and delighted.

she walked silently after the butler who stated earlier:'miss amara we're

expecting you today, this way please'

the house or the 'fella' if we might describe it was typically beautiful, 'amara'

have seen better due to her work she usually get to hang out in fancy places.

they entered a room that looked like a large living room, it was all in red…she

jumped sitting on a sofa before having the permission to do so from this dull

old man.

'anything to drink miss?'

she crossed her legs and started playing with her long wavy hair saying:

'do you still have anything from breakfast? I'm kinda hungry, I woke up in my hotel room

and came straight here! your master seems like he's in a rush'

the butler freezed for a moment probably surprised about her attitude, he finally

said:'oh! I'll see what I can do'

he kneeled quickly before heading to the door while 'amara' was saying in a

sweet tone:'thank you sir'

almost five minutes passed when the door flied open again, she thought before

twisting her neck toward it 'wow breakfast is here already!' but what she saw

wasn't the butler and the food trolley she expected…it was two men, one of

them was in middle age with a thick mustache and wearing a black suit, the

other one was blonde in a blue tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem

and a white full-body training suit underneath, he looked young and about her age.

'Amara hills, Am I correct?'

the older man with the mustache asked that in a strong voice.

'amara' stood nervously from the intense aura thet been brought to the room,

'yes sir, I'm guessing you're Mr. Light Nostrade?'

he answered while reaching for her hand and shake it:'I am' even when he let

go of her hand he continued observing her in a weird manner allowing her to

notice his dark under-eyes circles and how pale he is, no wonder he wanted

her help this bad…something is bothering him to death.

he stated worriedly:'you're so young, I'm kinda disappointed to be honest!'

'amara' replied confidently:'I get that a lot, worry not sir…I'm quite experienced'

he remained silent for a while still not sure, it was a long awkward moment before

he finally regained his sensibility and took a seat in front of her and then he

said like he just realized that:'that's kurapica, my trusted bodyguard'

she laid her eyes on that 'kurapica' as he referred, he looked even more

younger up close and stood there observing her silently but it's clear that

he's judging her right now, in his mind! she broke her gaze with him and

said calmly:' I thought you had an issue with youth but here's you

trusted bodyguard looking even more younger than I am and we're talking

about a matter of safety'

that 'kurapica' made an uncomfortable movement, she ignored him waiting for

an answer from ' Mr. nostrade' and she didn't waited long when he said while

looking to 'kurapica':'he proved himself to be worthy'

'amara' straightly replied:'then let me do the same!'

he gave her a long thoughtfully stare before he stated:' I've nothing to lose'

she smiled widely and got lost in a daydream thinking about that huge

amount of paying she's going to get from this old man, she didn't notice

how their heart skipped a beat from how dazzling her smile is.

'Mr. nostrade ' took a breath before saying:'very well then'

then he added to 'kurapica': 'take her to see neon please'

'amara' was a bit shocked so she said watching 'kurapica' walking away expecting

her to follow him :'oh! I'm starting now?'

he raised a thick eyebrow making her saying:'of course I am'

she faked a smile before running after 'kurapica' who was waiting next to the door,

'amara' thought:'I skipped breakfast…again! and now I ended up with this judgmental blonde taking me to god knows what'

she continued looking at 'kurapica's back, he took her to the second floor through the big stairs and

lost count the number of halls they went through…'amara' sighed loudly

couple times to get him to say something…anything!

but little did she know about the speech 'kurapica' was making for her,

they finally stopped in front of a room when 'kurapica' turned around to her

and gave her a cold gaze that sent shiver through her spine, 'listen to me

carefully miss' he started 'my boss is in a desperate place right now and

when he told you he got nothing to lose he actually meant it so I highly doubt

that you can provide anything to his daughter' 'amara' interrupted him

angrily :'I don't think you get it blondie I…' 'I don't care!' 'kurapica' said,

he added:' make it short for yourself, it's clearly shown that money is your

top priority' 'amara' replied carelessly :'busted! you're right blondie, money

is my priority, but my priorities do not determine the quality of my job not

to mention it's non of your business'

it seems like he was taken aback by her reply, it took a few moments before

he says with that harsh attitude again:' you do what you want but I'm telling

you, one wrong move and you would not like the consequences'

'amara' took a deep breath before looking straight to his blue eyes

saying:'is that a threat?!' 'kurapica' remained silent but the look in his face

confirmed it, 'amara' can't deny that he scared her and she can feel an intensively

strong aura coming from him that she's only would be a stupid if she Underestimated that.

a while passed until 'kurapica's hand flew to the door pushing it open,

then he entered leaving her a gap, she heard him telling 'neon' about her

and the situation, he was talking about her in a formally dull way…he doesn't

believe in her…not even a bit…it's not like the first time -ever- for someone

to question her abilities, but he hurt her like no other.

he called for her, she entered the room to see a ridiculously

girlie room filled with stuffed animals and colorful fabrics and a purple-haired

girl sitting in the middle with a curious look in her face and 'kurapica' standing

next her with the same cold gaze.

then a kaleidoscope of memories started running in front of her eyes:

**_a group of kids screaming to her face:' You're good at nothing that's why your parents left you'_**

**_her teacher in the orphanage:'you don't need to sell these cookies with the_**

**_others my dear, just sit there and look pretty'_**

**_two ladies at the Market' I heard she can hit you with a course if you looked_**

**_into her eyes directly' the other one replied:'and she can actually remove it with the same way'_**

**_girls dancing around her:'curse catcher! curse catcher! curse catcher!'_**

she heard 'kurapica's voice bringing her back 'miss hills?'

she replied walking straight to 'neon' :'call me amara!'

'amara' held 'neon's head with her both hands and everything else turned

into a blank…nothing matters now, the ghosts of her past can't reach her,

it's only her and 'neon nostrade' to dig in her soul.

'kurapica' couldn't believe his eyes, the spoiled little girl one minute ago was gone

the one standing in front of him is entirely different, the amount of her

extraordinary aura is far away than anything he ever seen before, her eyes

went bright-brunning red and 'neon' is completely under her control…one thing

he knows for sure….he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**let me know what y'all think ^^**


	2. The Catcher

**Konichiwa! **

**here's my next chapter ^^ **

**and I'm sorry if it's kinda long boring **

**it's just that I wanted to explain most of the storyline**

**so the next chapters will kind of fall into place if you know what I mean**

**but anyhow I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the support so far :]**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"it's done"

'Amara' stated in a normal voice, too normal considering the abnormality

that happened a moment ago.

'Kurapica' was still paralyzed, a while passed before he asks or state as it sounded:

"her abilities are back?'

'Amara' said while removing her hands from 'Neon' and helped her to stand up:

"no stupid! the assessment is done'

He actually felt stupid and speechless for the first time in his life, he didn't

quite get what he witnessed minutes ago, not a single thing!

Only 'Amara' with her long raven hair flying around and the amber cat eyes

turned into a horrifying burning red, she was holding 'Neon's head the entire

time and they were both looking to the ceiling, the last moments of the

supernatural process 'Amara' looked down to 'Neon' and locked eyes with

her.

But above all of that her unusual aura, it was irregularly shaped and flying around

like a fire while his instincts were screaming for him to run away and He wanted to!

But he just couldn't.

'Amara' ordered: "take me back to your boss"

Then she added to 'Neon' in a soft voice: "you're coming with me sweetie"

About 15 minutes ago they were strangers now they're holding hands like

best friends, 'Neon' have a calm look in her face like she's trusting 'Amara'

with her life!

When the three entered the living room, 'Light' was smoking but when he noticed

Their presence he quit it rushing to 'Neon's side..

'Light' said worriedly with the same pale face:"is it back? the fortune telling is back?"

'Amara' screamed: "what's wrong with you people! I don't work magic here!"

He was going to say something but 'Amara' ordered:

"sit! all of you, I'm going to explain everything"

'Amara' said to 'Neon' -who sat beside her- :

"by the way is that what you're doing? fortune telling? this is so cool!"

'Neon' replied with her childish voice: "really?"

'Amara': "totally! I'd give anything to have your ability"

'Light' interrupted their 'Chet-Chat' : 'Ms. Hills please!'

She said like she just remembered : "oh! yeah"

She stood up and started roaming around:

" Neon is a second degree in nen removal and there's four degrees for that, first

Degree is mind nen removal, second is body nen, third is soul nen and finally two or all of them

Which mostly means death…so as long as you're alive there's always a good chance"

She added: "you might already know that nen is your life energy but what most of

People don't know that it's concentrated in 3 parts of your existence, 50% in your Soul, 30% In your

Body and 20% in your mind and most nen users know how

Their state of mind has a huge effect in their performance so imagine the effect

Of the rest when you can use it properly"

'Kurapica' couldn't help but to notice how experienced and intelligent she sounded,

how did he not notice that the first time he met her, it's so obvious.

'Light' said impatiently : "but Neon's nen wasn't removed it's stolen"

'Amara' replied : "it's gone in both cases mister, which get me to the important

part, Nen is never really completely removed, it's kind of trapped inside and it

needs something to enhance it so there're many complicated ways like the strong

will, spiritual activities and people with my abilities"

She stopped to take a deep breath then continued: "I'm a specialist, I'm known

as (the catcher)…I can take nen in and out of people and I can do it completely so

no one can fix it even people with my abilities, because when you do it

It case death, I know that because I've done it before"

An intense atmosphere started growing in the room, 'Amara' sounded pretty

coldhearted and shameless to say such a horrible thing.

'Kurapica' broke the silent by asking her: "you said that Neon is a second degree,

is that mean it's only been removed out of her body?!"

'Amara' said rolling her eyes: "I thought you don't believe in this crap blondie'

she added to stop him from saying anything: "but yes, Neon's nen been professionally removed out of her body,

she still has it in her mind and soul so the chances in returning it back are about 70% "

'Light's face literally light up and made a wide grin, he got up and hugged his

Daughter passionately saying: "oh my sweet, sweet girl! we're getting your

fortune telling abilities back!"

the father and the daughter were kind of celebrating and planning so many

things that it seemed so private and rude to be witnessed.

she got out of the living room quietly not knowing where to go exactly but

luckily she found the butler from earlier and asked him about her belongings

and if there's a room prepared for her,

The Butler: "yes of course miss, do you want me to take you there now?"

'Amara' said realizing how tired and hungry she is for the first time: "Please!"

She entered her small room after ordering food again, the room was nice and

has a separate bathroom where she spent about half an hour washing herself

and fixing her long tangled hair into a ponytail, she was just finished when she

suddenly felt it, a massive amount of aura that from her short experience in this

house, it can only belong to 'Kurapica'.

'Amara' said while walking out of the bathroom: "haven't your parents taught

you how inappropriate it is to sneak up on a lady especially when

she's in the bathroom"

He was sitting in a chair beside the window, he stated: "I knocked several times!"

she said heading to her suitcase: "I mean how would you feel if I walked out

naked, such a pervert!"

she was organizing her things in the white drawers when she had a glance of his

figure standing up and saying nervously : "I didn't mean to I was…"

'Amara' interrupted him : "what do you want? I'm not in the mood to chet chat"

She finally looked at him to notice how insanely he was blushing, she wanted

to burst out laughing but she managed to hold it.

'Kurapica' asked in a weird attitude: "what you did to Neon earlier, what was it?"

She sighed while saying: "I did tell you, it was an assessment which means

assessing the level of the lost just like medical assessment that detects the

abnormality in your body, is it clear now?"

He answered thoughtfully : "y..yeah"

she added: "I call it intra-diving"

'Kurapica" said like he couldn't stop himself: "you're strong"

She replied: "umm…thanks?"

He seemed like he wanted to say more but he walked a few steps to the door

saying: "Sorry for bothering you Miss Amara, I shall leave you to rest now"

a moment passed after he left the room when she had the need to know

something, she got out of the room looking for 'Kurapica" and she didn't

wait long until she did, she called: "hey!"

'Kurapica': "yes?"

'Amara' started: "umm, I know it'll sound silly but you saw how I look when

performing my ability right? have you like seen it all?"

'Kurapica' knew where she was going for: "you mean the red eyes, what about them"

'Amara" couldn't believe how normal he seemed, she said :

"you didn't think I was….you know…scary?"

'Kurapica' said sincerely : "kind of, but it's not about your eyes or your look

anyway"

She replied feeling relieved from something she doesn't quite know:

"good! thank you, I appreciate that you're still here after what you saw,

most people don't make it this far"

'Kurapica' said :"trust me I've seen worse"

'Amara' :"well that explains it"

She heard the 'Butler' calling for her, 'Kurapica' said :

"Go and rest Miss Amara, you'll need it"

'Amara' sighed looking to his back while he was walking away,

She thought: "this guy is interesting after all".

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I'm so excited to know what y'all think xo**


	3. Warmth

**Hey guys!**

sorry for being 5 probably 6 days late

the third chapter was ready and everything but I kinda felt like

leaving more time for the second chapter, and honestly I felt like

I'm wasting my time cuz the main reason why I'm doing what I'm doing

is because I'm enjoying it! :)

and yes the feedback would be awesome but freeing your fangirl-ing

fantasies outta your head is such a joy and to me nothing compares it *.*

though your support and review is surely appreciated ^^

I hope you enjoy this one !

**P.S** **[**I'd like to know what y'all think in the storyline and please don't

only focus on the layout errors because most of them are unintentional

and as you all know I'm fairly new :P**]**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He was lying on the cold hard ground, lonesome, hurt and lost.

Everything is over, but nothing is done, he couldn't save them,

He wasn't there for them, he couldn't even save their last

legacy on this miserable world.

"Kurapica!"

he heard them, he felt their presence, they started calling for him and

begging for help just like he imagined it millions of times, the echo of

his name with their broken voices cuts through him deeply.

"Kurapica! Kurapica! Kurapica!"

Next thing 'Kurapica' knows is the ugly paint of the wall facing him in his

room at the 'Nostrade' family house.

It was a nightmare, he gasped for a breath feeling cold and sweaty.

'Kurapica' is used to have those nightmares ever since his clan tragedy

that was cased by 'Genei Ryodan' the troupe that he sweared he will

be chaining down to hell even if he had to pay it with his own life.

He looked to the clock, it was 5 in the morning so he decided to get up

anyway because he knew that his subconscious mind won't stop teasing him

all day long, it's just one of those days for him when everything comes

together making him feel so low and helpless.

He was putting his cloths on when he started thinking and reviewing everything in his mind

from the day he applied to hunters exam till now, and as always he felt the rage eating him from the inside.

While getting out of his bedroom to hallway he thought: "I'm not making any

progress, it's been a long time since my last move toward the spiders, and

even my last moves faded into dust, the members I've killed been replaced without

even their leader's intervention, only solution for this situation is taking

them all at once, but my nen isn't strong enough, I'm going to need help"

A fist started forming in his hand and continued thinking: "this isn't fair! I worked hard for this,

I spent months planning and practicing on and on for this

moment but complications keep happening, what Am I missing?"

He took a turn to the kitchen when he felt thirsty due to all of the amount of

fluids he lost earlier, 'Chrollo' voice echoed in his mind "even if you ripped the

head of the spider off, the limbs will keep on moving"

'Kurapica' said to himself: " you're wrong bastard! evil is never meant to live

long, your day is coming and I'm going to finish you off not only your nen"

Suddenly an idea crossed his mind the same time his eyes laid on her, he

was only seeing her small back but he recognized her long ponytail, 'Amara'

was sitting inside the kitchen by herself, it's odd to see someone like her this

early.

'Kurapica' realized that 'Amara' is going to be one of the obstacles in his

destruction plan to the spiders, someone that can control nen in and out

the humans, if the spiders knew about her they will definitely use her

to remove his nen from 'Chrollo's body, and that's as he understood from

her is the weakest type of nen removal or in his case obstruction, she will

do anything she could for a bunch of money and he need them to stay

busy about this subject according to his new plan.

That's it, he need to kill her!

right here…right now

He observed her while his left hand looked for the dagger, she was looking

down not moving a lot which is weird for an energetic person like her.

His steps were getting lighter and closer to her, the moment he completely

pulled the dagger out he saw something that killed his desire, her deep Amber

eyes were filled with tears!

it was beautifully heartbreaking to see the fearless cat-eyes in such condition,

'Kurapica' hid the dagger back and said in shocking voice: "are you alright?!"

'Amara' jumped in her place twisting her neck toward him and after she did

her hands flew to her cheeks trying wipe the tears away.

'Amara' said angrily: "you scared the hell out of me!"

'Kurapica' asked again getting more closer to her: "why are you crying?"

then he thought: "what am I doing? I was trying to kill her a second ago!"

'Amara' lied: "I was not!"

'Kurapica' gave her a deep look so she finally said: "alright! I'm crying because

your stupid kitchen is out of marshmallow how am I going to make hot chocolate

now!"

'Kurapica' raised an eyebrow saying: "really?"

'Amara' replied: "no of course I'm not that silly, it's you, you're such an eyesore!"

This should make him mad but the only thing he felt for her is sympathy.

'Kurapica' joined sitting in her table and said in a soft voice: "you can tell me"

'Amara' said while standing up: "yeah, we're not that close!"

When she walked a few steps away she heard him saying:

"I'm sorry about yesterday"

She stopped moving so he added: "you know, I'm a bodyguard it's my job to be

overprotective toward my people"

'Amara' relaxed, she felt all the hurt and the pain he gave her fading in a strange

way like they never happened…how did he managed to do that?

She finally turned around saying: "I thought you were apologizing about sneaking

on me"

'Kurapica' smiled and it was unbelievably beautiful making him look his

true young age, She returned the smile asking: "by the way how old are you?"

'Kurapica' replied: "not before you tell me why were you crying"

'Amara' sighed deeply, she gave him a nervous gaze then said: "you know

what Neon have with her father, I want that…I envy it so much"

She added when he looked confused : "I never knew my parents, I'm an orphan!"

If 'kurapica' by any chance is still fighting himself to kill her, he knew that now

the battle is lost…he felt her pain, her lost, she's like him in some way..

lonesome, hurt and a survivor!

'Kurapica' finally said: "I'm sorry"

'Amara' nodded then sat again on that table with him, she said after a moment:

"okay if we're going to jibber-jabber then you'll have to make me something,

I' need a drink!"

'Kurapica' then remembered that this's the reason that led him here,

he got up offering: "how about some tea?"

'Amara' said in a fake excitement : "perfect!"

'Kurapica' said while moving around the kitchen: "by the way, you don't want to

have that kind of relationship like Neon and her father, trust me…when she had

her fortune telling abilities he treated her like the chicken that laids

golden eggs every day, literally!"

'Kurapica' said once more while pouring the tea :"she's always feeling lonely and trying to fell this hole

inside of her with owning things, we all noticed that the first day of guarding her"

'Amara' suddenly felt sorry for 'Neon' and ashamed of her childish feelings,

'Kurapica' joined her in the table putting the cup of tea in front of her, he said

after he studied her face: "you deserve a truly loving parents and I'm sure if yours

were alive they would of been amazing"

'Amara' smiled feeling warm not only from the sweet tea she's drinking but inside

of her, there's something about 'Kurapica's company that made her feel different

in an interesting way.

'Amara' said: "thank you, you're nice today it's not like you'

'Kurapica' complained: "you didn't know me yet"

'Amara' smirked: "oh there's more? I can't wait"

'Kurapica' Smiled lightly, they drank their tea silently before he states: "I'm 19th"

'Amara' said with wide eyes: "shut up!"

'Kurapica' didn't get it so she said again: "oh you're serious, you don't look like it though, I'm 17th"

She started teasing :"so, bodyguard-ing huh? what got you here, you're strong,

intelligent and good looking…I admit I had my eyes on you first time we met

but then you started talking…"

'Kurapica' chuckled so 'Amara' said laughing :"I mean we both know how that went"

It was a fun moment until 'Amara' broke it with her sudden seriousness:

"it's not the money, I see you're not that kind of person and you can do so much

better….I just, I can tell that you don't belong here but yet

something is keeping you"

'Kurapica' was impressed by her words,shocked really…is it so obvious?

how could she see it all so simply..

there was a moment when they locked eyes, her deep amber eyes so fearless,

so reckless, in a way that terrified him more than the red eyes, but yet he

can't break the gaze, in fact he felt like the more he looks into her sparkly eyes

the more he sees.

And Now he's feeling weak!

he even considered telling her everything from the very start of his misery,

and he was going to until they heard a long, annoying whistling that made

their gaze fly to the kitchen's door.

'Amara' saw a tall and very macular guy standing there with a silly grin on his

face, he had a brown hair and was bare-chested…'Amara' looked at his

six packs and raised her eyebrows with satisfaction.

'Kurapica' said: "Ahh, Basho!"

The man named 'Basho' replied while he was getting closer to them:

"Yo! I see why you were busy those couple days, you got yourself quite

a company here"

'Kurapica' ignored his playful manner and said formally:

"let me introduce you, this's Amara hills Miss Neon's…..h-..helper, Amara this's

Basho one of the nostrade family's bodyguards"

'Basho' observed her closely, very young, very beautiful…she has a wide Amber

eyes, they were so bright like a cat eyes, her skin is pale white and made her

long raven hair even more dark…even when she's wearing it as a ponytail he

can tells that it's voluminous sort of gypsy like,

she was wearing an oversized purple shirt that says (To live is the rarest thing

in the world most people just exist) and black skinny jeans under it,

'Basho' whistles again saying to 'Amara': "hey hey hey! another Mister crazy wilde

fan, hello there"

'Amara' was impressed that a tough guy like him is a reader, she said:

"you like oscar wilde too? man I can't even imagine you holding a book"

"Kurapica…you forget to introduce me" a soft voice said that behind 'Basho',

when the huge man moved a little he exposed a short and stocky being,

with a bald head and a long maroon hair on the sides, and has a small

dark eyes.

'Kurapica' said while standing respectively : "so sorry melody, I didn't feel

your presence"

the one named 'Melody' replied kindly: "that's alright, it's my fault I guess

I unintentionally used zetsu earlier"

The way 'Kurapica's facial expressions relaxed and the genuine smile on

his face, He must values this person a lot.

'Melody' finally looked at 'Amara' and said with the same kind attitude:

"it's nice meeting you Miss Amara, I'm melody"

'Amara' stood like 'Kurapica' and outstretched her hand toward 'Melody' who gave a

big smile at her action and accepted her hand gracefully, after they shake hands

'Melody' said: "so you're the Exorcist? or in your case the Initiator"

'Kurapica' and 'Basho' looked at the two females with confusion,

'Amara' smiled saying: "actually I'm kinda both, but you're the first one to guess

it this close"

'Melody' closed her eyes suddenly but calmly, it's like she was listening to

something very carefully, she made a light sough then said with her

eyes still closed: "your heartbeat is as rare as your ability"

'Amara' looked at 'Kurapica' questioning so he explained:

"Melody has extra-sensitive ears so she can hear your heartbeats"

'Melody' started: "it's tough but yet fragile, a lot of delight with even more sorrow,

right between fearless and fearful, innocent pleasure and hidden scars, shameful but proud

even by listening to it I can't determine wheather I'm happy or sad…the best way to

describe this melody, is life!"

The three of them were looking to 'Amara' who was touched by 'Melody's

words, for the first time in her life she felt like there's someone in this

world understands her and can see through her so easily, she's always

known for being mysterious without even trying to be that, and yes it's

fun sometimes when someone describe you by that but at the end of

the day it'll make you feel lonely.

She felt naked when 'Melody's eyes continued gazing her,

'Amara' whispered greatfully: "you're magical"

'Kurapica' watched them looking at each other while warmth glowing

in their eyes, he didn't understand what was going on but it's quite

obvious that 'Amara' is happy and in a strange way, this made him happy too.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**hope you liked it ;)**


	4. Please Stay

**Yo! ****what's up you guys?**

**really missed you all ^^**

I had health problems for weeks and that was part of the reason why I'm this late, but!

I'm great now and here's the forth chapter and I made it long so hopefully it'll make it up for you :)

some of you were asking me those really interesting questions on reviews and PMs

so I decided to answer them here on the notes :

*******TiramisuCoffee****: So Amara's power is that she can help people get their nen power back?**

No Amara is kind of nen controller -aka catcher- she can hold nen in and out people,

she can also enhance it, weaken it, block it and whatever she wants to do with it and that's where her nickname came from

and if she took it out completely the person will die cuz nen is a life force as I explained in the previous chapter

so Amara can be really dangerous with these powers.

*******KuraiOkami-chan****: I was wondering where you got the name Amara from since I never heard of that name?**

well first of all it has beautiful meanings in many cultures over the centuries (Beloved, Eternal, Imperishable, Unfading)

so I decided that such a unique name like that will be perfect for her character.

*******SpadePirates4Eva****: I'm really curious about her red eyes, is she a Kurta?**

No I think you didn't understand, I gave Amara horrifying burning red eyes and the Kurta eyes are beautifully Scarlet.

**that's it :$**

thank you so much for the support so far and if you liked this chapter - or not- then let me know what you think ^^

**Enjoy xx**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was noon when every nen user in the Nostrade villa felt it, a sudden and intense amount of aura started growing in the second floor and everyone knows it's coming right from Neon's room because Amara told them that her first nen restoring session will be today, though she didn't warn them about how massive her aura is going to be.

The Bodyguards were relaxing in the living room when they detected her aura, and even the fact that it is Amara and she's doing her job with their Boss's permission they couldn't let their guard down, it's too threatening to do so.

Melody stopped drinking her tea sighing heavily, Kurapica noticed the change in her facial expression, he asked: "what is it?"

Melody Answered while closing her eyes: 'her heart rate changed, it's beating too fast, but I can tell that it's not irregular for her body because it's strangely adapting with it, she's not afraid nor excited, if it's even possible from the rhythm she's bored! but in the extreme version"

Melody relaxed again taking one more sip of her tea while adding: "what an incredible girl!"

Kurapica commented :"indeed"

Basho started in a playful tone: "and she's soooo HOT!"

Kurapica said while giving him a judgemental look:

"it's inappropriate to talk about a lady like that not to mention she's way younger than you are"

Basho replied enjoying himself : "I wasn't going there but now that you've mentioned it, I might try"

Kurapica said sarcastically before he drinks what's left in his cup: "good luck with that"

Kurapica then noticed 'Melody' smiling at him, he asked her: "what?"

Melody shook her head silently with even bigger smile, Kurapica decided to pick the book he was reading a while ago and continue to read it.

**[At the same time in Neon's room]**

The room lights were off. It was nearly Empty except from the two girls in the corner, sitting on their knees right in the middle of radiating red circle, they were holding hands, locking eyes. Neon's blue eyes with Amara's redness. in a dead silent, Amara was using one of her abilities in restoring nen, she named it (Nen Feeding) which is basically what she's doing, feeding the tiny amount of body nen that's trapped inside of Neon from her own nen until it become at least 8% so then she can use another ability, this process takes a different time with each person but she told her father that she's expecting it to take one week with Neon from her experience.

After about two hours, the session Ended. Amara's aura turned back to normal and so did her eyes. She blinked with her Amber eyes looking to Neon who was confused and staring at her like she's seeing her for the first time, but it was only for moments until she regained her Awareness saying while stretching her arms out:

"we're done for today?"

Amara while fixing her hair: "yup!"

Neon complained : "but we still have so much free time"

she said again before giving Amara a chance :" I know! I know! SHOPPING!"

Neon got so hyper and excited, it was contagious!

Amara said in the same way: "OKAY!"

Neon then picked her phone and started dialing some numbers while explaining to Amara:

"I'm going to call papa so he can arrange us the ride immediately"

It wasn't long until the two girls were running around in the garden heading to the car. actually three cars! Amara stopped looking at the cars in confusion when Neon reached the car and the butler opened up the door for her. Neon turned back facing the puzzled Amara, she asked:

"aren't you coming?!"

Amara Answered: "Oh I Am! but who else is coming? you're not planning to throw a party in the mall right?"

Neon reached Amara again then grabbed her hand saying: "those are for my bodyguards silly!"

Amara thought "Damn this is so awkward, does trying a pair of shoes worth all this protection"

When they got inside the car, there was already someone beside the driver in it. Kurapica! He stared at them casually. Amara sat beside him -as if there was a choice- the car is not enough for three people. she started: "Hey!"

the car started moving when he replied: "Hi"

Neon was in the phone with someone so she said again: "what's up?"

Kurapica said: "we're going to the mall? as my boss commanded, I thought you knew"

Amara rolled her eyes saying: "no not that, I meant what's up with you"

Kurapica looked a little confused, he said: "me?"

Amara looked away sighing: "Never mind honey"

Neon Finished the phone call and said cheerfully: "Yaaay! it's been ages since my last shopping trip"

Kurapica commented: "36 days Boss"

Neon looked at him as if she didn't recognize his presence till now, she said with a wide grin:

"Kurapica is coming along too this's so exciting! you never joined us"

Kurapica said in a low tone: "I'm looking forward to it"

Amara felt bad for him but she didn't say anything, then she remembered their conversation yesterday and that he didn't answer her about the reason someone like him would work for the Nostrade Family as a bodyguard. She'll go for it again because it's only fair after the personal things she confessed to him.

The Shopping wasn't that glamorous at all, the bodyguards kept interfering and changing the locations several times for safety reasons, The bodyguard Basho kept flirting with Amara and Amara kept turning him down.

Basho said while Neon was far enough so she can't hear them: "Come on, Go out with me for one day!"

Amara said while trying a Hot pink lipstick on: "I'd rather being Neon's step mom instead"

Basho was a little bothered when he said: "you mean that you prefer that old man over me?"

Amara said with sarcasm: "I'm too polite to say so my darling"

Basho was about to say something but he was interrupted by Kurapica's voice:

"Basho! quit this and act professional for the love of god!"

Amara stared at the blonde guy, he was kind of angry. When Basho saw his facial expression he closed his mouth then headed somewhere out of sight.

Kurapica apologized for her saying: "Sorry About his actions"

Amara said: "that's alright"

Kurapica got closer while saying: "no it's not, you're working for our boss and everyone should consider that before doing anything irritating"

He raised his voice while saying the last words, Amara smiled at this and he smiled back at her, it seemed like he was going to say something but then he looked away. it was an awkward silent so Amara decided to break it before it all started, a dangerous Aura filled the store!. The amount is incredible and hard to overlook. It made Amara's heart pound, at first she thought it belongs to one of the bodyguards but it was quite obvious that it's for an outsider from how threatening it is.

Kurapica yelled to the others: "get the boss and the Miss Amara out of here immediately!"

suddenly Neon was standing right next to her and Melody was holding her protectively, Amara said in panic: "what's happening?!"

She locked eyes with Kurapica for a second then Melody grabbed her arm and pulled her away with Neon, Amara shouted:

"where are you taking me?"

But Melody didn't responded and she kept dragging them somewhere out of that store. Amara said again: "what's gonna happen for kurapica and the others?"

When they reached a random passage far away, they founded their cars waiting and rushed into it. When they rushed into the car Amara said :

"please tell me what's going on!"

Melody said calmly but she can tell that she's very nervous: "they can take care of themselves, don't worry"

She said while lowering her voice: "they have no intention of starting a fight in the first place"

Something made Amara realize that Melody wasn't referring to the bodyguards by using (they).

Amara took a deep breath: "what do you mean?"

Melody's closed her eyes saying very lightly: "they probably wanted to deliver a message"

Amara repeated: "a…message?"

**[In the makeup store]**

Kurapica, Basho and Linssen were standing face to face with Nobunaga, Machi and Kortopi.

A voice screamed in Kurapica's head "they're coming for her…I knew it…I should of killed her…I should of finished her existence that day"

Nobunaga started while resting his hand on his unsheathed sword: "Chill, we didn't come here to play with you kids"

Kurapica's eyes turned into radiating scarlet when he summoned his chains. Machi seemed like she's the only one of the three who took it seriously due to the position she made when the chains started moving around.

Nobunaga sighed : "it's hopeless, you're after the phantom troupe after all you can never put your guard down"

Suddenly his attitude changed, he said with an evil smile: "keep it up this way and killing you would be a fun game, our leader is recovering! we founded someone to remove your filthy nen but that's not everything, we came here to tell you that locating you is a piece of cake and you can run to the end of the earth or the depths of seas and we're still going to find you ,it's our turn now…get ready to step in the endless hell you created for yourself"

Machi warned: "nobunaga! kortopi!"

It's like she sensed Kurapica's Attack but only in a few seconds, Kurapica screamed while extending his arm: "jail chain!"

Dodging Kurapica's attack, The Spiders jumped instantly each one of them in a different direction. they were as fast as wind. The Nostrade Bodyguards split up without saying a word, For some reasons Kurapica wanted Nobunaga but Basho already disappeared going after him, Linssen went after Machi so that made him end up with Kortopi, he traced his nen easily until he reached him, Kortopi wasn't trying to hide his presence or even running away. He stood in a dark hall like he was waiting for him.

Kortopi said in a sharp voice: "you know Chain User, I'm not supposed to kill you…at least not now"

Then the odd looking guy slowly turned to Kurapica and continued:

"but the damage you did to us is unforgivable, it's going to make me disobey the orders for the first time ever"

Kurapica finally said: "can't say it's the worst decision you ever made"

Kortopi replied while taking an offensive posture: "Oh it is, more worse than your clan massacre if that's what you meant"

Kurapica's anger reached its highest, he said while shaking his chains: "but you're going to regret this, I promise!"

Kortopi started roaming around while saying: "those damn scarlet eyes, I never considered them beautiful at all,couldn't understand why the leader was so obsessed with them but got to admit that hunting your people one by one like rats was one of my all time favorite operations"

Kurapica screamed his guts out: "jail chain!"

Kortopi professionally dodged the attack then jumped from spot to another in a crazy speed it was hard even to Kurapica's eyes to locate him, suddenly he appeared behind him so Kurapica tried to block his attack but it was late. Kurapica felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder and Kortopis whispering: "the ultimate dagger!"

Kurapica flied away while holding the painful site and feeling it getting wet, the scent of blood filled his nose! he was bleeding. Kortopi commented while laughing in a crazy manner:

"this ability allows me to summon all the sharp objectives I ever copied with my hands and turn them into a deadly weapon, plus! your wound has some of my nen now you can never stop the bleeding"

Kurapica murmured while one of his chains was spinning around the wound: "Holy Chain"

After a few seconds the wound is gone and so is Kortopi's winning attitude.

Kortiopi said as if he just realized that: "I'll assume that this is a healing technique, however this ability only treats injuries not expelling nen…so you'll continue bleeding from the inside"

Kurapica somehow didn't bother himself thinking about this statement. The fact that his bleeding cannot be helped and he has a good chance of dropping dead in the middle of this battle didn't shake him not even a bit, because nothing really matters to him when he's standing in front of a spider except taking them down and this strong resolve is taking the best of him…when he's a specialist he basically lose himself.

The scarlet eyed guy closed his eyes then a moment later the wall next to Kortopi collapsed making a great amount of smoke, Kortopi realized that the Chain User destroyed it to use it as a distraction, what really impressed him is the speed and the power of his punch, Kortopi thought: "This guy isn't missing around".

Kurapica appeared in front of him and the moment Kortopi reacted he simply disappeared again, Kortopi sensed a noise close to his right side then nothing, he silently cursed this ridiculously heavy smoke, suddenly his eyes adopted with the Chain User's speed so he spotted him 2 meters away, when the Kortopi hit the ground flying toward him he felt something consuming his entire body. he used gyo to figure this and saw chains fully restraining him. he was caught!

Kurapica said while Kortopi fell on the ground: "Jail Chain!"

Kortopi realized it is the end when he felt his aura fading away, and how fool he was to underestimate this beast.

Kurapica said like he was reading his mind: "I expected you to offer me a better competition, I'm disappointed"

Kortopi stood up saying: "die"

Kurapica replied with his radiant eyes:

"I'm going to…one day, from natural causes, but for a criminal like you it is right now and my way is considered (mercy killing)

against what you did to my people"

Kortopi felt the chains tightening, Kurapica said while outstretching his arm:

"tell me, are you regretting all the horrible things that did since your life is practically passing in front of your eyes now?

every child scream, every begging for mercy, every light leaving the innocent eyes and all the peace you ruined with your brutality?"

Kortopi remained silence so Kurapica said once more not really meaning it:

"cuz unlike you I give second chances, if I only see a hope"

Kortopi said slowly and cruelly: " and unlike you, I enjoyed every…single…moment…in…my…life"

Kurapica felt the rage tearing his chest like a monster, so he decided to unleash it:

"Judgement Chain"

A chain pierced Kortopi's chest making him carelessly snort, Kurapica asked: "tell me the name of the person who's going to remove my nen from your leader, answer you're going to die after 1 minute, refuse you're going to die instantly"

It was a consuming condition Kurapica knows it, but all this rage Kortopi caused to him blinded his sight.

Kortopi said: "I hope you die alone!" and those were his last words.

Kurapica fell on his knees watching the hairy dead body lying in front of him, he felt his entire energy draining. suddenly his vision got blurry and his head became heavy. The internal bleeding! Kurapica remembered, he felt his heart becoming weak and every breathing cycle hurts. he thought:

"that's not the natural cause I was talking about"

Kurapica's entire body fell on the ground next to that dead body, everything is getting dark now. He was supposed to get away with it but what could he possibly expect when his enemy is member in the phantom troupe, it keeps getting tricky every time he dirty his hands with their blood.

Out of nowhere, He heard footsteps coming. are they the spiders? if they were then he definitely not going to die due to natural causes. Though he didn't regret showing that off. The sound kept getting closer, He Thought: "Mom, Dad, Pairo…All of you I'm sorry"

Kurapica was semi conscious so he didn't realized what was really going on, there were two people standing next to him, Melody and Amara!

Melody said with a pale face: "his heart is growing weak, we need to get help immediately"

Amara said while setting next to his body nervously : "something else is also growing inside of him"

She then used gyo and saw an amount of Aura that doesn't belong to Kurapica, she assumed that it belong to the hairy thing and she can tell it's dead and nen can be life threatening when the owner passes away. she observed its aura uncontrollably growing and causing more damage to kurapica's body.

Without Any hesitation she held Kurapica's head and ordered: "Melody Open his eyes for me"

Melody realized what she was about to do so she forcefully opened Kurapica's blue eyes and watched Amara's Aura intensively showing, and that odd tone her heart makes. Amara's Eyes turned into red and started sucking a strange aura outside Kurapica's body, Melody couldn't help but to feel anxious watching Amara locking eyes with him, not because she didn't trust her but her appearance was too much for her sensitive eyes. It's like she was looking to a demon!

When it all ended Amara said while putting Kurapica's arm around her shoulder: "now we need a medical aid"

Melody was taken aback by everything so she didn't move for a moment, Amara had to scream her name several times before having her attention, Melody Joined her and pulled Kurapica up.

Amara said with a shaking voice: "he's going to be alright, don't worry"

Amara's odd voice made Melody look to her face, She asked while repositioning Kurapica: "what about you?"

Amara bite her lip saying: "lets focus on blondie head for now"

Melody Couldn't argue with her more and did as she was told, it took them a while until they reached the highway then stopped a cab, Amara ordered the driver while getting in with Kurapica and Melody: "take us to the nearest hospital from here"

Kurapica made a low groan, his head was resting on Amara's shoulder. Amara was struggling to block all the pain she was feeling, she whispered while putting her hand on Kurapica's cheek: "you're such a pain in the ass you know that blondie"

Amara then heard Melody's chuckle. Amara smiled lightly and said:

"but I can tell that you're not always like this and I'd like you to live so I can see more, so don't die on me…please, Stay"

When they finally reached the hospital they handed Kurapica to the health team in the emergency room who told them to stay outside,

Melody sighed: "thank god!"

Amara repeated: "thank god"

She finally gave up letting out all of the pain she was blocking, and everything in her head turned into a blank.

Amara fell on the hospital floor, **Unconscious.**

******IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I hope you enjoyed it :)

and sorry if the battle wasn't breathtaking I'm not really good with action and fights my imagination stops working :P

also the ability Kortopi used, I made it up cuz other than copying items the rest of his abilities are mysterious

but I chose it to be in his hands considering how powerful they are, another reason why I chose him

because he wasn't one of the members Pakunoda shoot her memories into so technically

he dosen't know much about Kurapica like them and was easily fooled by the nen chains like Uvogin

by that he got himself restrained by (jail chain)

wish this explanation helped, see you soon :)


	5. The Withdrawal

**Hello! Hello! ;)**

First of all I noticed that I gave some of you the wrong impression by the Summary, this story isn't going to be

about Neon or Any of the Nostrade Family, though my story will take place in there but only in the beginning

Sorry if you were a Neon Fan and got disappointed by this…it wasn't any of my intentions :(

blame it on my bad summarizing skills cuz I couldn't come up with a more detailed idea "-.-

Anyhow! I wrote a better one on my profile…go and check it out if you're interested :D

another thing, if you haven't noticed already I changed the category instead of Romance\Adventure

it's Romance\Drama only because the other day I was checking my notes and ideas for the plot

and it hit me how less adventure it contains -if any- and more dramatic events, so yeah I think it's

the perfect category for it -sorry about this too-

umm, this is it really!

please **enjoy xx**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

In the middle of a dark rainy night, there were three kids walking on an empty street. they were covered with dirts, feeling cold and hungry and one of them was crying. two girls and a boy, the girl and the boy were holding hands and the weepy girl was a foot behind. the boy stopped turning to her saying with his strong green eyes:

"Come On Amara! stop crying already, we're far away now, we're safe!"

the 6 years Old Amara said while wiping her tears with one hand making her face even more dirtier:

"How could you say that when we're in the middle of nowhere with no shelter nor food and we have no idea where to go, we're never going to make it"

Amara breakdown falling in the ground and covering here ears, she cried even more louder saying:

"we shouldn't of left Hills, we shouldn't…we shouldn't…we shouldn't!"

The Boy dropped the backpack he was holding and sat beside Amara with his twin sister, they both put their arms around her making the crying girl feels warm, they know how this thing comfort her more than any words. A long quiet moment passed, Amara's whimpering decreased. The girl said while holding Amara's face:

"you're from all people should of escaped that place Amara and you know it"

Amara didn't answer, the rain completely poured her head, neck and back. She looked into her friends eyes, big mint green eyes and even though it's too dark they're shining like the stars. As twins they looked similar but not too identical, only the dark raspberry hair, the freckles on their chubby cheeks and the same bright smile. Amara said while having a sudden hiccup:

"Angelica! Angel! I'm sorry guys, I'm…"

The boy named Angel interrupted her by holding her hand tight saying:

"that's alright, you don't need to apologize! we all knew it's not going to be easy"

Angelica joined: "but the important thing we did it, at least half of it, we were never welcome at that cruel place they call orphanage"

Angel said while helping the two girls to stand up: "just because of how special we are they consider us…abnormal"

'Abnormal' is such a gentle word to describe the way they treated them back there.

Amara fixed her blue gown and Angelica helped her, Angel said while standing between them holding their hands:

"don't worry now that we're out of there, I can always protect you two"

Angelica said cheerfully: "we can do everything now, we can go everywhere we want day or night, eat whatever we like to eat"

Angel said following his twin train of thoughts like always: "chocolate chips cookies with milk! and actually eat it instead of only selling it to people"

Angelica said looking to Amara: "and you can have your own garden, planting lilies as much as you want, Miss Claudia won't be there to burn them to the ground"

Angel stated: "we're free"

Amara felt a lot more better, she always find comfort in their company, her best friends. And even though they're penniless, starving, have no real plan nor idea where their feet are taking them. They felt like they have the world.

Amara said when they continued walking : "will you stay forever by my side?"

Angel and Angelica said in one voice: "forever!"

"forever… forever… forever"

She heard this word escaping from her lips, but her voice was low and throaty, she wanted to open her eyes but her lids were heavy and it seemed like her head was spinning all the time that she wanted to hold it maybe it'd stop but she felt as if her hands were restrained. Amara Finally managed to open her eyes and for moments her vision was blurry then she saw him, paler than ever. The old man was sitting on a sofa next to her with closed eyes, Amara tried to sit but something stopped her. She noticed her entire body was restrained with thick belts as if she was a hostage, she freaked out!

Amara screamed: "Mister Light! Yo Old man!"

Light Nostrade eyes flied Open and when he saw the awake Amara he stood up, he said nervously:

"Miss Hills are you alright!"

Amara said with an angry tone: "Am I?"

She Added while trying to free herself: "I think my answer isn't needed since all the effort you had to make to get me tied up here pretty clean"

Light took a deep breath, it seemed like he was relieved from something, he said calmly:

"we all thought you lost your mind"

Amara stopped moving then asked feeling her heart beating: "we? lost my mind? what happened?"

Light said while getting closer to her and waved his big hands: "please calm down!"

He said again: "I'll tell you everything!"

Amara said sarcastically lying back in the bed: "go ahead, it's not like I'm having a hard time trying to free myself or anything"

Light sat back on his sofa saying: "I'll only do that when I make sure you understand the situation"

Amara sighed: "I've a feeling it's going to take a while"

Light started: "after you and Melody delivered Kurapica to the Emergency room yo…"

Amara screamed remembering everything: "Ku-Kurapica! how is he, the rest of the guards! the dead body!"

Light: "everyone is fine, Basho is injured though but it's not serious, Kurapica is doing good and he moved somewhere safe with Melody looking after him…I had to make an announcement that he's dead and post it on the hunters website, I highly doubt whoever is after him will be fooled by that but at least I made the impression that my family is no longer part of this"

Amara was about to lose her temper, she said: "so you're leaving him now? after everything he did to your family…for god sake he was more worried about your daughter when I first came here than you are!"

Light said coldly: "there's no need to tell me this Miss hills, you don't know what you're talking about"

Amara felt a sudden dizziness in her head, she heard light saying:

"I'm not leaving Kurapica, in fact he's still working for me and this plan was suggested by Kurapica himself, The people he's dealing with are too dangerous for someone like me to deal with"

Light asked her: "anyhow aren't you curious to know what happened to you?"

Amara said while closing her eyes: "please!"

Light said after a moment: "after you fainted Melody called for the medics and 10 minutes after they started aiding you, you woke up with red eyes and attacked them, no one got hurt because Melody kind of predicted this, she played on the flute for you and you calmed down, you were awake but she said you weren't yourself and your red eyes kept glowing, the hospital staff considered transferring you to a psychiatric hospital snice your problem was clearly not physical, but Melody called me and we arranged to get you back in the villa with those nen resistance belts, you kept screaming for two days like someone was torturing you then suddenly you lost consciousness and we took it as a good sign"

during this explanation, Amara felt like she recognize Melody's playing in some part of her mind. So Pure, Magical and touches her soul deeply, which is not strange for someone like Melody to perform something so beautiful.

Light asked turning her to reality: "do you have any idea what happened to you?"

Amara took a deep breath saying: "yeah, apparently that person kurapica killed put some of his nen inside of kurapica's body before he lost his life…nen is very outrageous when its owner dies, I kind of knew that this would happen cuz I suck it all and trapped it inside of me, even someone with my powers can't contain this but I certainly can fight it…it needed time"

Amara said again: "okay are you convinced now that I'm not a psycho! trust me I'm as good as new"

Light's facial expression relaxed then he walked next to her and tabbed something on a white board she just noticed, in a few moments the belts were removed from her body. Amara stood up immediately and rubbed her hands. Light said while he guided her outside that weird room:

"you need to rest right now and…"

Amara complained: "chill Mister, I'm alright…a bit hungry though! I'll meet neon in her room after an hour, I need to clean myself up"

light replied: "as you wish"

Amara went to her room and found a handsome breakfast waiting for her, pancakes, eggs, fruits, and cookies! she remembered that weird flashback while she ate them quietly. She thought: "How naive we were back then, promises are meant to be broken cuz nothing last forever…nothing, if it does they would be at my side right now but I typically ended up alone"

After that she went to Neon room and started her second session, what really bothered her though is how Neon is acting like nothing happened, not the attack on the store not the fact that one of her bodyguards killed someone and one is injured. in fact she didn't showed any deep emotion only a couple questions why Amara is taking too late on their second session. Is it because she's used to this complicated life? whatever it is Amara didn't like it and knew that this girl wasn't as sweet as it seemed.

The session was finished and Amara left the room without saying a word, ignoring all of Neon's offers to a girls night out!. She headed to her room having no plan in mind about the rest of the day. Amara laid down in bed and let out a heavy sigh, her hand reached one of the small drawers next to the bed, she wanted to check her cell phone which was off and out of service. It was Amara's typical way before starting to work with a client, she didn't want anything to interrupt her job, but there's these awfully dull moments like that when a voice from the outside is needed. Once her phone was back on service a tons of text messages and voice mails was showing, most of them from someone she didn't expect at all, I mean they used to check on her once in a while but not with such insistency. Something is definitely up! she dialed the number and after a few moments they picked up. The voice was as calm as ever that she can never tell if there's something in the matter :

"you're late Amara"

Amara smiled, even though she might be in trouble she just missed this voice, she said:

"I miss you too, master"

She heard him sighing making her smile even more, he said: "you know that I hate it when you call me that, kid!"

Amara said: "I'm sorry Abengane is wayyy too long"

She continued while moving her hand through long hair: "and you won't let me shorten it to Aben…so, but anyway I'm sure the thing I'm late on is not figuring new pet names, am I right master?"

Her Master Abengane said: "you're straightforward like always, that's why you're my favorite student"

Amara said with a sudden mood drop: "I thought I'm your favorite because I'm the only one who stuck around when the rest hit the ground running in the second year of training"

Abengane replied: "you're my favorite all along kid, I afford you a shelter and you appreciated it even more than the training…the rest wanted more than a home, food and power, they wanted…"

Amara completed: "…To be free"

Amara always felt envious of how fearless Angelica and Angel were, She couldn't understand their endless gut when she took the first home that welcomed her after the orphanage and they refused it wanting something even more better to them, their freedom. It's not like Abengane locked her in his house or made her feel like a prisoner but the thought that the twins -her best friends- would throw a warm welcoming home like that to go after something never left her alone.

Amara said clearing her throat: "I guess it should be expected from the boy and the girl who planned an entire escaping plan from the orphanage when they were only 6 years old…uhh, do me a favor master and lets get into the thing you've mentioned earlier"

Abengane started: "I've a client for you"

Amara said: "I'm already working with one"

He said directly: "leave everything in your hand, this is the big deal"

she replied: "believe it or not master but I got myself a good catch this time"

Abengane asked: "is this good catch of yours willing to pay you 10 billion jenny and the price is still negotiable?"

Amara's jaw dropped, she said loudly: "are you serious?"

Abengane answered: "of course I am"

The first thought that came into her head was packing everything and heading back to her master, but then she felt something odd…like she's attached to this place in some sort of way, which is silly because ever since she got here no one really treated her right or coming from good intentions, well except Melody!, and now she's feeling like she can't stand it anymore, not that dead old man, his spoiled little girl and this entire gloomy house. Amara said:

"but you told me that I'm late"

Abengane said: "not so much, but they're running out of patience"

Amara stood up saying: "what's the case?"

Abengane said: "purifying"

Amara said raising an eyebrow: "I thought this is the speciality of an Exorcist? why are you inviting me to your area master?"

Abengane answered cooly: "because basically I couldn't do it, the source of power for the other person's nen must be so strong…it's off my limits"

Amara realized that the problem was serious, her master was always the best in purifying bodies from others nen and curses, he never failed at it. She learned all of her techniques from him after all, it frightened her.

Amara asked: "this person who have their nen on our client, are they dead?"

Abengane answered: "no they're alive, don't worry it's going to be a piece of cake for you don't question your powers just because I wasn't able to do it, unlike me you were born with it…only thing I did was unleashing them"

He added after one moment: "got to go now, I'm counting on you kid"

He hung up on her not leaving her no a chance to reply with anything.

Amara took a deep breath, the picture of Light Nostrade having a heart attack after she told him these news was forming in her mind. She'll just leave with a note telling them she can't help them anymore, or! she's going over something urgent and they'll have to reconnect her after she finish it. Amara knows that after the 10 billion jenny she won't be needing money for a long while but, she doesn't like leaving something undone it's a habit, So she's definitely coming back though The old man is probably won't be there when she does. Amara packed all her things in the suitcase then wore a long coral dress and black leather jacket over it, she left her long hair down and wore a punch of golden accessories, She couldn't recall the one time she dressed nice in this house, her Master call was like the breaking dawn. Amara wrote a short note quickly and posted it on the door then walked away. luckily the house at this time of the day is nearly empty except for the servants, people are either napping or at work. Amara made it to the street then stopped a cab, she threw her head over the soft seat feeling relieved for some reason. From all the people she worked with this one was the oddest. Suddenly Kurapica's face popped into her mind, melody's flut was playing in the back, She felt upset not only because she's going to miss them but also she didn't check them out after the accident. Just like if her mind was screaming their names out loud, her phone started ringing and the caller ID was Melody!. Amara picked up instantly and the voice was light and warm saying:

"Good morning Amara!"

Amara felt bad about the entire withdrawal thing, she replied: "good morning"

Melody asked: "how are you today? I'm so happy to hear your voice, I got a text from the Boss telling me that you regained your Awareness and you're doing fine, I was so worried"

This is too much guilt to be handled! Amara thought secretly cursing her selfishness and not appreciating such an amazing person, she said softly:

"yes I'm feeling better than ever, thank you for your concern"

She added: "what about blondie head, how is he doing?"

Melody released a chuckle then said: "he's alright"

And Amara can tell she didn't really mean it. Amara asked: "Melody please tell me what's wrong"

Melody sighed heavily then started: "I think he's fine physically, but mentally he's unstable which reflects on his body…sometimes he has sudden fever, rapid or tardy heart beats and breathing, not to mention the nightmares and the constant hallucinations"

Amara felt depressed while hearing this, this doesn't sound like the tough guy she knew, Melody said interrupting her thoughts:

"He keeps mentioning your name Amara, I think he wants to see you"

She said feeling her heart skipping a beat : "me?!"

Melody answered: "yes, and t's not only him, I want you to see him too, I think you can help him with your abilities…sorry I know we're asking for a lot and you already have so much on your hand with Neon and everything but…"

Amara's voice interrupted her: "I'll be there!"

Melody's voice said cheerfully: "Oh Amara thank you so much, you're a guardian angel! I'll text you the address of the place we're going to meet so I can make sure no one is following us before taking you to our place…see you soon!"

Amara whispered while putting her phone down: "what did I just do!"

The decision was unthinkable and irresistible more than the 10 billion jenny!

Two things Amara realized, First She's feeling deep for these two, Second She simply lost her mind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

if some of you recognized the name of Amara's master (Abengane) then you're right!

he's a character from hxh and it's one of my big twists…for those who didn't

the upcoming chapter will explain more about it so don't stress yourself and look for this name up :P

I'm supposed to add more of the chapter, especially the part about her master but it was too long so I cut it out

and decided to make it in a separate chapter ;)

So...

**Let me know what you think :)**

**[Next Chapter : indecent Kiss]**


	6. Indecent Kiss

**Ko**-**ni**-**chi**-**wa** ^^"

I hope everyone is doing fine, I'm so happy to be back with another chapter :)

but first things first! I wanted to thank you guys for your continuous support

I honestly appreciate every little thing even the negative things because it helps me to improve myself :]

secondly, have you noticed my new amazing cover? :D

it's by my dear friend **TiramisuCoffee** :$

isn't she so talented? please go check her profile she has awesome stuff over their..

Now I'll reply to some of your reviews\questions :

**SpadePirates4Eva**: Kortopi wasn't part of the Spiders at the time of the Kuruta massacre.

no he was, please check Hunterpedia for more informations

I hope it didn't make you confused or anything…and if I did then I'm sorry :(

**Retz**: You placed a ZOLDYCK Servant to be her master are you insane!

umm no, but I think you are :\

what are you talking about? Abengane has nothing to do with the zoldyck family

he didn't even met anyone of them EVER in his life, I think you haven't even watch the anime not only the manga

please recheck your informations and sources cuz I know what I'm doing.

**DreameroftheRealm**: Kortopi isn't really a fighter for the troupe he's actually the weakest.

you know what I had the same image about him for a while during the yorkshine arc

but after it ended I realized couple things about his powers and they're actually mentioned in Hunterpedia -check it out-

but yes he's the weakest in terms of raw physical power, I chose him to go down first in my story because I know

he's the less liked one in the troupe and I don't want you to hate me if it was anyone else -.-

anyhow, guys please remember what I said in the first chapter

**"keep in mind that it's a fan fiction"**

so it means messing with a original plot a little -or A LOT-

I hope you **enjoy** this one **xo**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She thought: "this is it!"

before Melody pushes the door open to Kurapica's bedroom.

The blond guy was asleep, though he was nothing like the guy Amara knew. His skin was pretty pale, his cheek bones were showing and dark circles around his eyes. He's not fine, not at all. Her heart ached regretting her mad decision to come here more if that's even possible!. Melody woke him up and when he sat up looking at his hands she mentioned Amara's name so he his eyes started roaming around until they found her standing there. He got up off bed instantly, Amara couldn't believe his speed considering how dead he seemed moments ago, He stood inches away from her with his eyes shining with a mysterious light. Suddenly He bowed, his head nearly touching her stomach. Amara felt Awkward, the room was too small for her to move away because her back was literally rested on the door. Kurapica said in a deep voice while he still in that position:

"Amara Hills, I owe you my life! thanks to you I was saved, I can't find the proper words to describe how lucky I am to have you around…I'm not happy about my life as much as I'm happy to get another chance to fulfill my purpose and it's you who gave it to me"

Amara was taken aback by this speech, she felt her face burning up.

She said trying to break this formal attitude: "Dude! Any time"

But it didn't work, She said again: "and I thought I already told you to call me Amara! Hills is just a reminder for me to keep my chin up"

Kurapica returned to standing position and over his shoulder she saw Melody smiling, so she smiled too. Kurapica looked confused again so she said putting her arm around him:

"Now lets take you back to bed you need to rest"

Kurapica said when he sat on bed: "can I ask you a question?"

Melody cleared her throat audibly then said: "I just remembered I've something to do"

Leaving them some privacy, Amara yelled after her: "Melody would you Boil some water please?"

Melody said: "sure"

Amara sat on the chair next to Kurapica's bed and crossed her arms, she said: "go on"

Kurapica started: "why did you save me?, Melody told me that you're the one who insisted to get back when you had the chance to run away with my boss Neon"

Amara sighed and after a few moments she replied: "well I'm not a bad person and so do you, you needed help and I gave it to you…as simple as that, seriously don't make it a big deal"

Kurapica scratched his arms absentmindedly, he said: "but I am a bad person! you know what was I thinking before the attack? or the next day of having you in the boss's house?"

Amara didn't answer she was only gazing him with her eyes wide open, Kurapica whispered making her shiver:

"killing you"

For one moment Amara thought he would actually kill her right now, the way his eyes were moving, it was crazy. Amara's arms unconsciously moved up to her shoulders in a defensive manner. Why? is the first thought she had in mind, she knew her relationship with Kurapica wasn't exactly friendly before the attack but after that morning in the villa's kitchen she thought things have changed a bit but here he is telling her it's the same day he had the desire of killing her. Amara remained silent not knowing what to say nor think. Kurapica observed her, A long while passed before he finally says:

"that's why I'm unworthy of your kindness, I didn't deserve your help but you saved my life anyway and here you are coming to help me again…an angel must of put you in my path Amara"

Amara recovered saying: "well don't act all grateful, it's not going to be for free, you're paying me…with cash money!"

She got up heading to the door saying: "and excuse me I'm going to make you a drink with some herbs that will nourish your spiritual nen then you're going to practice ten…that's our fun plans for today"

Before she closes the door she heard him calling her name, she stopped without turning to him. Kurapica said in a soft voice: "thank you"

Amara felt her heart beating so hard, She closed the door without replying with anything. The guy clearly has something on her it's obvious and she's too coward to figure it out, there's something about him so tempting and overwhelming. He just confessed that he wanted to kill her and she's still trying to help him, what's exactly wrong with her head? she should hit the ground running not only for the sweet 10 billion jenny but for her damn life too!. Amara walked slowly toward the noise she assumed coming from where Melody is, she entered what looked like a small kitchen. She wasn't surprised when she saw Melody standing in the middle of it facing her with that look she recognized to be her 'listening' ability, she's going crazy right now and it doesn't need someone sensitive like Melody to tell that. Melody said in a low tone as if she's expecting Amara to jump off the window right now:

"Amara please I can explain"

Amara said sarcastically: "what part exactly? the fact that this guy is a psychopath, and! he's losing his mind…plus he was attempting to kill me"

Melody walked toward her while she sat on a wooden chair saying: "I don't get it, I thought we had something, not big but enough to be friends with him…why did he hate me this much?"

Melody kneeled on the floor beside her, she brushed Amara's hair with her warm hand.

Melody finally said: "there's things you need to know before you go further with your judgement"

Amara gazed her without any words.

Melody then pulled herself another chair, she held Amara's hands then started telling her about Kurapica's past, how he was happily living with his clan that's known for their beautiful scarlet eyes, the ruthless massacre by a group of thieves called the phantom troupe, Kurapica normally wanted to take revenge so he took the hunters exam and he got the hunter license then worked for the nostrade family only because of Neon's sick obsession in collecting humans body parts so he can reach the stolen eyes of his people. He killed two of the troupe and messed with their leader by his special nen. He did all these things and still stand on his feet, no wonder a person like him is on the edge of losing his sanity. The troupe that's after him needed someone like her to undo whatever Kurapica did to their leader, that's why he thought of killing her. Now that she realized all of this, it makes sense to her. In a strange way she found herself feeling relieved that the reason Kurapica wanted her dead isn't personal, it's not that he didn't like her! so the moment they had that day was true. Amara said to herself during Melody's explanation: "but that doesn't change the fact he wanted you dead you idiot!"

Melody told her that kurapica's nen is so consuming, every time he uses his special ability that's known as 'Emperor Time' it effects him even more badly later…and every time it takes him longer time to heal. it was clear to Amara that he's suffering from mental nen deficiency, because it t's returning back on its own when the person takes a good amount of rest, other types of nen doesn't return without the intervention of people with her powers. Kurapica is clever, it's obvious someone like him uses his head too often, it's all makes sense to her, he just need her to enhance his mental nen, though it's a temporary solution. Kurapica will always going to need her by his side if he as what Melody claimed, going to take all this troupe once and for all.

Amara sighed, she said in a low tone: "I didn't sign up for this!"

Melody replied while tightening the grip on her hands: "I know, but please he needs your help…I know you don't have a reason to do it but remember what you said the night we drove him to the hospital, you said that you can tell he's not always like this and that you like to see more that's why you wanted him to live, that's why you convinced me to come back for him because you had a feeling it's more than just a message those guys was preparing for him, that's why you risked your life to rescue someone you didn't know for long"

Melody added: "that's why I'm doing the same thing I'm convincing you to do right now, you and I know that Kurapica is more than just a raging heart rearing to take revenge even though we haven't seen more than this side of him, yet…and we do realize he deserve to be helped, to be saved and maybe some day when all of this come to an end, we will get the chance to know the good part that disappeared along with his clan"

Amara's mind screamed for her to leave to deny Melody's request and run for her master, a person she has known her entire life with a promised fortune, but her heart kept beating…convincing her to stay, to help Kurapica, to see that part…her heart is growing curious by the second, and weak. Considering the crazy decisions she made recently, she thought that this one should be added to them.

Amara closed her eyes nodding in acceptance.

[two weeks later]

two bodies were colliding in the room floor, kicking, punching and hitting. It wasn't too violent as it supposed to be. He finally stopped it by getting on top of her pinning her to the floor preventing her to move, He said without breathing heavily even with the crazy Wrestling they had moments ago:

"give it up already Amara, you'll never beat me"

Kurapica released a laughter then stood up leaving her lying on the floor, Amara was too busy taking breaths to try to stand up, she said:

"enjoy yourself blondie, some day you'll get cocky too much that your head will get bigger and bigger as if it's possible, then it will get too heavy and BAM! I'm beating you"

He kept laughing at how annoyed she looked, He can't help it when Amara is irritated there's such a humor in that. Amara said while sitting on the floor:

"your figure is too tempting, I keep thinking that I have the chance to beat your ass in terms of physical strength"

He said while offering his arm to help her standing up: "good luck with that, I was the best back in my clan days"

She took his warm hand standing up, she said while giving him a curious gaze:

"you never talked about it, your past?"

Kurapica's eyes darkened, he said making her regretting this unnecessary comment:

"well it's long gone and it's never coming back anyway, isn't that the meaning of the word past?"

She broke the gaze saying: "ah…I'll go make some tea and your herbal drink"

Before she reaches the door she heard him saying: "Amara wait!"

So she waited, He continued: "I'm sorry, I"

Amara said: "it's okay Kurapica, you're not ready to open up, for anyone…I get it"

Kurapica said before her second step to the door: "but you're no anyone Amara, you're a friend"

She turned back to him feeling the coolness melts away from her chest, he said:

"you're being generous with us by everything ever since you got here, you risked your life and all expecting nothing in return and I keep treating you improperly, but believe me it's not any of my intentions"

In somehow she felt like those were the magical words she longed to hear, it's incredible how you don't know you're missing something until you have it. she raised a finger saying:

"wooh! wooh! don't sweet-talk me I'm expecting a money check when this come to an end"

Kurapica gave her a warm smile saying: "I thought you wanted it in cash?"

Amara said avoiding his gaze: "you're a friend, I'll make an exception this time"

She said continuing her way out to the door: "now I'll go make something to drink and some ice, are you sure you didn't break my arm cuz the pain hurts like a bitch"

She heard him laughing: "well I tried not to"

After a while she joined him again with the drinks, she said after handling him the cup:

"where's Melody anyway, maybe her flute will magically heal the pain"

Kurapica put the cup down saying while approaching her arm: "Oh it's serious!"

Amara tried to stop him from revealing the swollen part above her elbow, he took a deep breath then his chains started showing on his hand, the aura changed becoming stronger, Amara kind of predicted what he was about to do, she said trying to pull her arm from his grasp:

"Kurapica no, it's not worth the effort it's just need some time to…"

He interrupted : "Holy Chain"

She lost her words, her balance, herself. She was looking into his scarlet eyes, so bright and dazzling. One of the most beautiful things in the world, the Kurta eyes. Is it even possible? the existence of such breathtaking thing?, if she didn't see it in her own eyes she wouldn't believe it, cuz all of the words are not enough to describe this beauty. Amara was too enchanted with his eyes to realize what's happening, the chain twined around her injured site making the pain goes away.

Kurapica said when he finished: "do you want to hear my story?"

Amara completely fell under the scarlet eyes spell, she whispered: "yes"

He started telling her about everything, the 128 names of people she'll never meet, the beautiful places in a village no longer exists, how every day was like a new adventure to him with his best friend Pairo. How stubborn and curious child he was that it caused an injury in Pairo's eyes and legs. How they met that woman Sheila and helped her which got them a book about the adventures of a hunter. He and his friend Pairo decided to take the hunters exam and explore the outside world because of it. and it was all thanks to Pairo that he's alive now because he cheated in the last test they took to leave the village. Kurapica left on his own looking for a doctor to treat Pairo's eyes and after that he heard about his clan massacre. When he came came back he found everything burned to the ground and lifeless bodies with their eyes gouged out and ever since he swore to get their eyes back and burry it with them, but first he need to arrest the phantom troupe once and for all.

Amara said feeling her cheeks getting wet: "I'm so…so sorry"

Kurapica said calmly: "it's okay, I'm going to let them taste the same thing they put me through, and steal their home like they stole mine"

Amara said before wiping her tears : "Kurapica, I don't think your clan would of want you to go after them, I think they just want their eyes back so they can rest in peace"

Kurapica looked at her with wide eyes, she continued: "I don't know what kind of people they were, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let you do that to yourself"

Kurapica said with mad voice: "so you just want me to let them roam around freely and kill more innocent people as if nothing happened?"

Amara said: "No that's not what I meant, it's just…you're hurting yourself before anyone else and…"

Kurapica screamed: "do you think I'm not strong enough?!"

Amara started screaming back: "no of course you are, but.."

Kurapica asked with the same attitude: "are you with me or not?"

Amara answered: "please hear me out, I…"

Kurapica repeated the question not minding her efforts, Amara said after taking a long sigh:

"of course I'm with you, I'll always be"

Her last words were full of affection, it surprised her more than him. Amara felt her face burning so she got up saying:

"I..I'll be in the other room, I just remembered…ah"

She walked out the room, it was an awkward moment for her. Those two weeks she spent with Kurapica and Melody surely affected her emotions, and every session she had with Kurapica is always more interesting than anything she ever did in her life. His calming yet outstanding presence, How he give himself entirely to her, the strong resolve of his. Amara caught herself more than one time wishing if there was a hope for them, in a romantic relationship. In another life or maybe different world where the Kurta Clan is still alive and she would of met him in one of her travels, She was absolutely sure she will instantly fall in love with him. But this is reality and his broken heart is poisoned with sadness and sorrow and there's no place for anything else. Amara heard a groan escaping from her throat. This constant over thinking irritates her every time. She entered the room she shares with Melody to hear a noise she recognized right away. Her phone was on vibrate and it lasted for two weeks on repeat, Amara knows it's her master ever since she disappeared without explaining or saying one word cuz honestly, she doesn't know what to say or how to explain it without sounding crazy. Amara thought maybe after two weeks of no responses he got worried on her safety more than the new job, She felt the guilt eating her. How could she possibly overlook this!. Amara picked up the phone in rush then Answered:

"you have no idea how sorry I am!"

But the voice she heard wasn't her master in any chance, it was softer and more girlie:

"sorry about what part exactly little girl?"

Amara didn't need to re-check the caller id, She whispered the name in shock:

"Angelica?!"

Angelica said: "so you do remember about me?"

Amara replied feeling weak: "I'm not the one to forget about my friends"

Angelica said in a weird tone: "so now we're the bad guys, huh?"

Amara said : "it's been 9 years, you decide"

Angelica started: "I hope you didn't forget that we didn't leave you and were never going to, you're the one who left us…you accepted the home of that old maniac and when you set your mind into something, there's no force in the world that can convince you otherwise, that's why we didn't bother with trying"

Amara said sarcastically: "how convincing!"

Angelica continued not minding her comment: "even after angel told you he knew him back from the orphanage days…he was planning on having us under his roof all along, I still can't believe that you actually believed him when you faced him with all these facts and his excuse was that he planned to adopt us, you should thank god he didn't handed you back to the orphanage in that time"

Amara got mad, she said: "he took me in, treated me right, gave me the power to stand on my own feet…what's to refuse about all that? he's a good person and I'm a normal one, you and your brother are the ones playing hard to get"

Angelica sighed: "see? you're hopeless even after all this time"

Amara asked losing her temper: "what do you want Angelica?!"

Angelica said casually: "the maniac contacted me asking if by any chance I know something about you, turned out he can finds us when he really needed our help, and with all these years he didn't bother, that greedy thing, I bet it's about money! the thing he wants you so badly for"

Amara hated how Angelica was right but she didn't tell her anyway. Angelica suddenly said in a warm voice:

"I just called you to tell you whatever you're doing against that man's will, keep on doing it! you deserve to be selfish for once in your life after everything you did to him"

Amara answered her with Kurapica's face in her mind: "actually I'm being selfless, can't say your encouragement means a lot…but thank you anyway"

Amara can hear the smile in Angelica's voice when she said: "is it a boy?"

Amara felt her heart beating, it's like Angelica was sharing the picture in her mind.

Angelica screamed excitedly: "oh my god! it is about a boy"

Amara replied nervously: "it's not like that!"

Angelica said: "oh Amara! I miss you"

Amara felt something forming her throat, she repeated: "I miss you"

Angelica asked: "how did we end up like this"

Amara confessed: "there wasn't a single day I haven't thought about you two"

Angelica asked: "only thinking?"

Amara confessed again: "a little stalking too, I knew that you guys became hunters and you're living with someone now while angel is up to another crazy adventure"

Angelica said: "And Amara the catcher is working her best to help her clients, you made yourself quite an image in the mafia community….controlling nen and everything but nothing else am I right?"

Angelica made Amara feel like her entire life is pathetic and without a real reason, she answered: "pretty much yeah"

Angelica stated: "we need a meet up!"

Amara replied: "alright, but I can't promise it'd be soon"

Angelica said :"hay, we waited for 9 years I think we can tolerate with a couple months or something"

Amara chuckled then said: "I guess you're right"

A quiet moment passed, Angelica broke it: "Amara Hills, whatever you're up to…just do it, never question your heart desires remember?"

Amara smiled: "you're calling me with my full name, that's a first"

Angelica said: "cuz even though I hate how it reminds me of that place, but I think I finally realized the meaning behind it, you survived that place, you can survive anywhere else"

Amara agreed: "exactly, we're survivors"

Angelica smiled: "of course"

She said once more: "alright I need to go now, don't forget to let me know when you're finally done with whatever you're dealing with now"

Amara promised: "I will"

Amara then hang up feeling refreshed, she didn't feel this joy in years. She missed her best friends too much and now that their friendship been given another chance, she couldn't be more happy.

[Next day]

Amara was sitting on her knees facing Kurapica, Locking eyes and holding hands with the radiating circle surrounding them. It's the last session with Kurapica, his mental nen was completely restored. Usually, Amara's clients during the last session become more aware and the confusion they get in the beginning is no longer there. Amara was focused on her work but at the same time she couldn't help not to feel nervous knowing that Kurapica is observing her this close, in this condition. Although He did tell her before he doesn't think she's scary, but not Ugly!. She hoped that when he told her He have seen worse, he didn't mean the scarlet eyes of his, because it's entirely two different things. A while passed, and her work is finally done. She took a deep sigh watching the reflection of her red eyes in Kurapica's. Actually Kurapica's scarlet eyes were brightening. Amara said holding his shoulders:

"Kurapica no! your nen is just restored don't p..."

Kurapica whispered: "it's okay Amara!"

Amara replied shaking him gently: "No it's not if you waste it…"

Kurapica interrupted her again: "I'm not using nen, just look at me"

Amara looked at his beautiful eyes, he said: "I can feel your nervousness, is it because of you red eyes? honestly even after seeing mine? we're not that different"

Amara was surprised he sensed it, was it that obvious? she said with a smile:

"don't get me even started"

Kurapica replied: "even if you think mine are incomparable to yours…Always remember Amara…"

The moon light reflected on his face through the window, it was a perfect timing, all the dark clouds disappeared. Kurapica said passionately:

"You're Beautiful, Don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

It took her by surprise, Their Eyes met again. It was the first time she realizes the uncounted mysteries they might hold, The feeling they might express, the life they have witnessed, For a moment she can almost swear…she can see the hidden demons in their eyes dancing.

Blame it on everything that happened recently, without any thinking or hesitating. Amara lifted her toward Kurapica's face, pressing her lips against his.

A moment passed without any of them realizing what was going on, Amara Gave him a passionate kiss on his frozen lips. It was gentle and filled with so many unspoken words. But clearly they weren't reaching him, after a few more moments of not having any response she pulled away. Amara looked to the floor, Kurapica stood up and in the corner of her eyes she saw him covering his mouth, He whispered with a shocked vioce:

"Uh..indecent"

Kurapica left the room straight after that leaving Amara regretting with every cell in her body…her Entire Existence.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**let me know what y'all think :)**


End file.
